A Different Storm
by L.V.Owl
Summary: Brielle was the weirdo by any standards but she didn't care. She was happy doing her own thing. But when she's placed in special protection by the Order, she no longer can call the shots and does all in her power to rebel. SS/OC? Maybe idk R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I take no credit for the brilliant work of JKR, only for my storyline and characters.

* * *

Chapter One

The leaves fell from the now bare trees and formed piles of red and gold, carpeting the dulled grass. The soft wind weaved through the barbered blades of grass and scooted the fiery leaves along the ground creating a slight rustling.

Brielle closed her eyes, taking in the prickly feel of the grass on her back and legs and the slight weight of her camera resting on her stomach. She sighed heavily with a smile on her lips while she stretched her arms, her fingertips grazing the cool stone above her head. Her smile deepened.

"Lovely weather, eh, Maureen?" she asked softly. "I really like the flowers he gave you. Much better than the yellow ones, I think I was allergic to them."

She paused a moment then opened her eyes, squinting slightly at the sudden rush of light. She wordlessly watched the clouds drift over the water colored blue-grey sky until they roll over the sun, muffling its glow.

"I'll bring you some flowers tomorrow, John." Brielle said with a small frown. "Its not their fault they forgot."

She rolled over onto her right side. "Maybe some daisies? You seem like a daisy person. Hey, I got an idea, why don't I buy daisy seeds? That way you'll always have flowers, even when I can't come and visit." She smiled gleefully and sat up, pressing her back into the stone slab.

"You too, Lieutenant. You only get roses like twice a year. Shame really, its only been-what?- twenty years since… Well never mind, Ill get you some… something cheerful. Roses are so perfunctory, they're used for everything."

Bvvvt. Bvvvt. Bvvvt.

Her cell phone vibrated in her skirt pocket. She let it hum against the other items before digging her hand into it and pulling out a sleek silver phone. She flipped it open and read the number and frowned. She twisted her lips to the side while putting her call away.

"That was mum… My presence is required at home." She said in a mock voice.

Brielle stood shakily and brushed herself off, making sure there were no leaves clinging to her skirt. She slung her backpack over her shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow!" she said as she skipped her way across the fading grass. She came to a stop before the tall iron gates; putting on a serious face once again she stepped past the threshold and out onto the sidewalk. The sign of St. Michael's Cemetery fell behind her as she briskly walked down the street; the destination of home in mind.

She was halfway across the street when she suddenly stopped, a dazed expression on her face. A horn blared at her side causing her to blink and regain reality. She stared for a moment at the driver, who was waving angrily at her to move, brought her camera up and snapped a picture. She gave a lazy half-smile and continued on her way, leaving the driver flustered and confused.

* * *

1204 Brewton Dr. She looked at the white brick house with the windows all trimmed in blue and the lawn neatly mowed and the pile of leaves raked to circular perfection just off to the side of the yard and the quant little mailbox that looked like a cow and the friendly little garden gnome that seemed to top off the whole package. Disgusting. She hardly believed she lived there nor that her parents could come up with such a sickening layout and color scheme. So boring, so trite, so… not her. Maybe if they had chosen orange instead of white, something livelier. Something fun.

Holding back a sigh, she climbed the three leading to her hellish haven. She set her pack down and bent over, taking off her shoe and grabbed her house key in it. She unlocked the door and before putting her shoe on, sniffed it briefly and returned the key. She made a mental note that they were a little funky. She closed the door behind her and waited for someone to greet her. When no one did she shrugged and slipped upstairs. She shut the door behind her and tossed her pack onto a squishy chair and plopped face down on her water bed; it juggled under her sudden weight.

All was silent aside from the ticking of clocks, she had about a dozen odd looking ones scattered around her room,. The space in which she lived was rather cluttered and disorganized but that wasn't how she saw it. Her bed was pushed against the wall and was adorned with an extra fluffy purple comforter and had six multicolored throw pillows. Across from her bed was a dresser stuffed with clothes as well as her closet was and next to that hung three odd-shaped mirrors. From the ceiling dangled an assortment of dream catchers, wind chimes, strung up paper cranes, CDs, kites, and used batteries. Purple curtains framed her window which was almost always shut and stained glass ornaments obscured the view. On each of her four walls, and some of her ceiling, were pictures of random people and objects, most of which looked either afraid or angry. Throughout her room were glowing lava lamps, strobe lights, plasma lamps, candles and other colorful light emitting objects which to passerby gave her room an eerie glow.

Her heavily postered door opened.

"Brielle, I thought I told you to come home right after school." Her mother lightly scolded. "You know we have to go to grandma's."

"Really?" Brielle said almost hopefully.

Her mother didn't seem to catch her tone, "Yes, really now hurry and change, we'll be waiting in the car."

Brielle sat up. "Can't I just stay? You two go she likes you; I'll just raise her blood pressure again."

"Brielle…"

"Mother…"

"You have five minutes." She said closing her door.

Brielle flopped back onto her bed staring at a pink crane slowly revolving from the wind of her door closing. She narrowed her eyes and forced herself off her bed. Her closet was devoid of color; absolutely everything was black, grey or white. This of course contradicted with her love of bright colors and distaste for all things plain but she realized that people that wore all black, or at least no inviting cheerful colors were more likely to be left alone. Dull colors were the universal meaning of 'Stay away please and thank you'; funeral goers took advantage of this. She pulled out a black sleeveless dress with frill at the bottom and a dark grey sweater and changed.

"Brielle, are you ready yet?" called her mom.

She scowled putting on her worn sneakers that she wore with whatever she was wearing, her uniform aside of course, She strapped her camera around her neck and stuffed her cell into her sweater pocket-she didn't believe in purses- while grabbing a pair of bug-eyed glasses that more resembled goggles before leaving.

"Put your seatbelt on." Her mother said looking back.

"Why? If there's a car crash I want to be the first one through the windshield." Brielle said almost smiling.

Her mom sighed and turned around while giving Brielle's father a 'help' look.

"Do what you mother said, Bri." He said in a no nonsense tone.

She snorted and buckled up, crossing her arms and staring out the window. "Maybe this way the seatbelt will melt in the fire and I'll be trapped… Burned alive."

"Brielle! Enough of that!"

She pursed her lips but didn't say anything more. She was glad she wore her glasses; they were at least one barrier between her and everything else.

* * *

The gravel crunched under the tires as the blue car slowly crept up the road. A fair sized house stood shaking on a hill neighbored by old looking trees. "We're here." Brielle's mom said as if it was something to be happy about. As they pulled into the drive, the door to the house opened and an elderly woman stumbled out waving. Brielle's mom waved back enthusiastically and hopped out to greet the woman. "Hi, mom!" Brielle heard her say.

She sank lower in her seat.

Her father turned around to face her with a sympathetic look, "I know you two don't get along well, hell, she doesn't even like _me_ but try and be civil okay?"

"If she doesn't start anything…" she mumbled.

He smiled. "Thanks, Bri." He said getting out of the car to join his wife and mother-in-law.

Brielle watched them from inside the car. Her grandmother only gave her dad a half a glance before turning back to her mom who seemed a little too happy for it to be real. They stopped at one point and looked toward the car. Her grandmother said something with a sour look on her face and her mother nodded and replied. Brielle gritted her teeth and opened the door. She closed it with more force necessary and with heavy feet, headed towards the trio.

Her parents gave encouraging smiles, obviously glad their daughter was attempted to keep the nice but her grandmother kept the lemon face. "Hi…" Brielle said through clenched teeth.

She was given a look over. "Those shoes are filthy; you'd better wipe that off before you set foot in my house. Honestly, Helen, you let her out looking like that?" she said turning and walking inside. "She looks like a dirty little tramp."

'It's more than knee length you old hag!' thought Brielle angrily. She balled her fists up and looked about ready to murder someone, a certain someone. Her dad gave her a 'please don't' look.

"Well that's what the kids are wearing these days, mom…" her mom said.

Brielle broke off from them and walked into the sitting room and glared at the little figurines of ballerinas and adorable animals. This was the epicenter of her own personal hell. Her lip rose at the sight of the new floral curtains. It was just sickening. And the china cabinet filled with equaling gut churning little statues and decorated plates and teacups.

"What are you gawking at?" said a sharp voice behind her.

Brielle turned quickly as her parents and the hell demon entered and sat down, her parents on a love couch and the creature in a fat armchair. There was no where else to sit, not that Brielle planned on making herself comfortable,

"Trying to steal something weren't you?" it demanded eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'd rather eat glass than touch your grimy crap." Brielle snapped before she could stop herself.

"What did you say?!"

"Mother!" interjected Brielle's mom, stopping the beast from getting out of her chair. "Your blood pressure; the doctor said not to get excited!"

"Did you hear what that little-?"

Brielle stormed out of the house. Enough was enough. She didn't want to sit in the car; they'd find her too fast. She walked around the house to the back, it was mostly field a good ways back so she headed off that way to clear her head. She trampled through the long gone flower bed; she wished there had been tulips to step on. Brielle didn't stop until she had put a good distance between herself and the house. Once she reached some old train tracks she decided to rest. On them.

The wooden boards beneath her were still warm from the sun and were only mildly uncomfortable. She steadied her breathing and spread her arms so that either one touch the hot metal tracks. Softly, she began to hum a slow tune that she didn't quite remember the lyrics to. She didn't move for a good time, until the sun started to turn orange and begin its descent. She heard a train whistle in the distance. The tracks she was on hadn't been used for years but she couldn't help but imagine the train rocketing down the tracks towards her and being paralyzed with fear like what happens in really bad nightmares. The ground shook slightly only furthering her reverie.

Bvvvt. Bvvvt. Bvvvt.

She frowned and sat up. Scowling she flipped open her phone; her mom's cell, big surprise there. She hesitated before answering the call.

"Are we leaving yet?"

"Bri?" asked her mom softly. "Come back, I've calmed her down."

"When are we leaving?"

Her mom sighed, "Soon, now come back, okay?"

She paused, "Fine."

She closed the phone and pocketed it, standing. She twisted sharply to the left then right, producing a horrible cracking noise from her back. She was about to leave when she saw a small dandelion growing in between the rails. She snapped a picture. "You're lucky these tracks are in use… or you'd be dead."

* * *

The sun hadn't quite left her but she could clearly see the lights shining from within the house. Brielle took a deep breath before opening the front door. She could hear voices coming from the living room.

"… should be here by now, maybe I should go and look. Oh! How many times do I have to tell you not to run off like that?" exclaimed her mother as Brielle stepped into the room. She made to wrap her arms around her daughter but thought twice and just offered a friendly smile. Her dad winked at her.

"You almost ruined the whole visit." The pruned demon said from its chair ignoring the warning looks from Brielle's parents. "Make yourself useful and make some tea for us."

Brielle glared from behind her glasses and gritted her teeth before turning on her heel and heading to the kitchen. _Faster I make tea, faster we get out of this hellhole._ She put filled a pink kettle with tap water and put it on the stove top, turning the fire on full. She opened almost every cabinet before finding the tea bags, there were at least five different kinds but she didn't feel like asking what they wanting so she stuck with the regular. _Faster…._ She pleaded with the kettle. She glanced at the door then at the kettle. _C'mon!_

The whistle blew and hot bubbles poured from the spout. "Crap." She said taking it off the fire and waving the bubbles away. She dug out delicate little tea cups and filled them tossing in the tea bags. She put it all on a tray with a sugar bowl and lifted it. Her eyes caught a glimpse of tablets of rat poison in the half open closet and shook her head. _Too simple, too easy to trace… and too unoriginal. _

The plunked the tray down on the coffee table and went to leave. "Two sugars."

She stopped and slowly turned, eyes flashing behind her sunglasses. She said nothing.

"Well? Are you listening?"

…

"I'm talking to you! How dare you ignore me!" It said getting to her feet.

"Mother-"

"Not now, it's about time she was taught a lesson in respect." Her eyes were wide and a purple vein was pulsing in the side of her neck looking about ready to burst. It almost matched the nasty colors of her doilies. A giggle escaped Brielle's mouth.

Dad stood, ready to intervene.

"You're an ungrateful little-" she stopped. Her mouth opened land closed in a fish-like manner and clutched her arm. A moan came from her before she fell over.

"Mom!"

Brielle's parents rushed to the demons side. Her smile dropped.

"Call an ambulance!" cried Brielle's mom while her dad rushed to the phone, both forgetting their cell phones in their state of panic.

Brielle's mom shook her head, "She's dead… she's dead… she's…"

Her dad hung up the phone and led her mom away. "Brielle…" he called softly.

She watched them disappear into the next room then looked to the body at her feet.

"Brielle?"

She quickly raised her camera and snapped a picture of the fallen demon and ducked her head as she half ran out of the room.

"Are we leaving now?"

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! Feed back means updates. Hope that's incentive enough… Excuse any typos please, I was kind of excited to get this up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Forgive me father for I have sinned. It's been three days since my last confession."

The darkness inside the confessional gave Brielle a secure feeling though she couldn't help but nervously glance at the thin screen separating herself from the priest. If he wanted to he could tear it away and rip the glasses, her mask, from her face and see what a horrible thing she was. He could proclaim it to the world, "This girl here is damned and cannot be saved!" Maybe it'd be better that way… then people might leave her alone.

It smelt of incense from the previous mass that Brielle had walked in after and tickled her nose so that she felt like she was going to sneeze.

"My dear, three days? What sins could you have committed in three days?" came the priest's slightly muffled voice, kind and concerned.

The curtain swayed slightly in the smallest of breezes carrying more incense. From underneath, she could see the flickering of candles that, after a moment, steadied themselves. For a moment she wondered if there could be a fire outside unbeknownst to them both. Would the priest run out and leave her to burn? That would allow her to skip this little confession of hers. Please be a fire. Please be a fire…

* * *

Brielle slammed the medicine box open and from a pile of plastic wrapped toothbrushes grabbed one. She took the wrapper off and binned it while squeezing a generous amount of toothpaste on the bristles. She scrubbed her teeth for a good four minutes before throwing out her brush and rinsing her teeth. Taking a small bottle from the top shelf, she swallowed a couple pills without hesitation. She stared at her reflection for a moment of scrutinizing then turned away to head to the kitchen.

The frying pan hissed as Brielle tossed a third ball of peanut butter and Captain Crunch cereal in. She hummed a tune as she flipped them, nodding at the crispy brown coat on their one side.

"Morning, honey." Came a hoarse voice from the doorway.

Her mother grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee that her daughter made, not fazed by the odd sight before her. She sat down and paused before taking a sip, "Did you add in your…?"

"No" Brielle said sliding her breakfast onto a plate.

She sat her plate down across from her mom and grabbed a cup of coffee. She stooped to get at cabinet and took a packet of hot chocolate out and added it to her coffee. Stirring, she sat down. Her mother smiled. Brielle chose to ignore it and tried to gulf down her breakfast as fast as she could without choking. She was nearly done when the smile got on her nerves. She twitched slightly before slamming her hand on the kitchen table.

"What?!"

Her mom jumped slightly, "Sorry, its just…"

"Just what?"

"You're just so pretty…"

Brielle paused then moaned, "Mom…"

"Well its true."

Brielle stood downing her coffee cocoa mix. "I'm going to be late."

Her mother checked the clock, "No you're not; you've got twenty minutes till school starts."

She pursed her lips, "Not for school, something else!" she said impatiently before leaving to get her coat and backpack.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Called her mom from the kitchen.

"Yeah…" she mumbled before shutting the door. "Right."

* * *

The metal of the gates felt cold in her hands as she gripped the bars and looked out at St. Michael's. She pouted looking at her favorite spot next to Maureen, John and Lt. Robins. So close… She dropped her bag, wedged her foot in between the bars and started to climb. With ease, she heaved herself over and landed firmly on the other side. She glanced around then on seeing no one, strolled through the place like it was hers and stopped in front of John.

"Hey you, ah I see someone's become popular all of a sudden." She said to him smirking, acknowledging the

nicely wrapped bouquet of white roses. "Different, but not too special. I'll be sure to get you those flowers like I promised."

She sat on top of a vertical tombstone; it was someone's she didn't care to know. A moment passed by slowly then a pout appeared on her face.

"I think she'll be joining you here, hopefully somewhere far off so we don't have to talk… That's if she isn't cremated... Had better not put her in our house if she is… I'll never get a moment's rest…. Wonder what it'd be like to be cremated alive… how that must feel…" She shivered and bit her lip looking over at her friends.

"I have to go." She said and rushed towards where she left her backpack.

* * *

She was drawing on her arm in pen as the teacher went idly on about something she could care less about when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She straightened from her slouched position and scanned the room. One brown-haired boy, she didn't know his name, quickly turned around and ducked his head; a sign of embarrassment and more importantly, guilt. She narrowed her eyes and stared pointedly at the back of his head, drilling holes through his skull. She wished.

He squirmed in his seat obviously uncomfortable. He went to turn around but upon seeing her glaring immediately spun back around. She screwed up her face in a snarl and stood abruptly causing the teacher to stop mid sentence. Brielle stomped over to the boy so she was standing in front of him. He nervously looked up.

"What's your problem?!" she demanded slamming her hand in his desk.

The boy looked wildered and his face went red. "I-I"

Luckily for him the bell rang, freeing him of a response. "Sorry, I have to go." He said quickly and bolted.

"Humph!"

* * *

During lunch she sat in her usual spot, the round table in the far corner of the cafeteria. She never ate there. The food at her school was grade 'E but still edible'; that's honestly what the boxes said. She watched as the others ate and talked amongst themselves, dad after day it was almost the same. How could they stand it? It was so boring!

"Um… Brielle?"

She turned to see the boy again. She stiffened. "What do you want?" she demanded, growing agitated.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked, she noticed the tray in his hands.

She paused a moment and looked away, "Fine whatever."

His tray clinked down. "I'm Steven by the way,"

Brielle didn't bother looking at him. "You never answered my questions…"

"Oh, sorry…. What were they again?"

"What's your problem and what do you want." She repeated.

He was silent for a moment. "Um well I want to be friends…" he said quietly.

She snorted. "Must have a pretty bad problem then…"

"I guess."

She glared at him as he ate.

"I just thought you might want to talk, you know, get to know each other. I mean you seem cool but I never saw you talking to anyone else… I guess there's a first time for everything. Maybe we could hang out or-"

"Shut up!" she said annoyed and turned away from him, pouting.

* * *

Brielle almost ran out of school after the last bell. Who in their right mind would want to be friends with her? No one, so obviously that kid had to be a loon. She shifted the weight of her backpack and started off down the street at a brisk pace. Every few minutes she'd look over her shoulder expecting him come morphing out of the ground. She bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me miss," said a man in worn out clothes. He smiled at her all too politely. Probably a perverted beggar…

"Watch where you're going!"

He watched her leave. For a moment she thought he'd follow her and considered ducking into a store but he walked off doing his own thing. She scowled after him and looked into a shop window. A few puppies played in the shop window; one turned to her and opened its mouth in a silent bark. She frowned. Dogs never liked her much, not that she fancied them either. Once when she was little, the neighbors' terrier had pounced and knocked her over, ever since she held a personal vendetta against them. She shivered at the memory and walked further.

She came to a flower shop and paused seeing someone at the counter. She groaned as she pushed open the glass door. A bell jingled and the person, Steven, turned. He smiled.

"Hi…"

She harrumphed and stomped into line behind him, paying him no mind.

"Would you like them in a box or wrap?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"Uh a- a box." He stuttered, "Please."

He turned around to her, "It's my mom's birthday…" he said blushing.

"Great."

He paid and awkwardly took the box. "Well, I'll see you around."

She said nothing but watched him edge out the store uncomfortably. She turned to the woman and eyed the small box holding packets of seeds. "This all you got?"

She nodded.

"Kay, fine. I'll take two of each." Brielle said smiling. "Except for those." She pointed to a package.

"That'll be twelve dollars."

She dug in her pocket and pulled out a twenty. She paid the woman and left, bell jingling behind her. She melted into the slightly crowded sidewalk, traveling along the 'going'. All of a sudden she was knocked to the side causing her to drop her bag.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, stooping to pick up the scattered packets.

Someone bent to help her but she swatted their hands away.

"I really am sorry, miss."

"Yeah, yeah, what-"

She froze, eyes wide, and stood scanning the people. She couldn't recognize anyone. Her eyes narrowed, "Fine, but I'm not a 'miss'"

She arrived home earlier than she expected. Had she been power walking? Her mom was speaking… to herself? Finally gone mad? No… Brielle could see the phone cord stretch across the kitchen doorway.

"Yes… The Strum family…Yes...At St. Michaels… This weekend?"

Brielle frowned, left her bag and backpack inside and closed the front door quietly. She didn't want to be home. Not then.

Brielle scaled the gate at St. Michael's but this time diverted from her usual route. Today she headed for the cathedral, the place of the breathing. She bit her lip, looking towards the little green cross glowing above the confessional in the back. No excuse, we're both here, she thought bitterly.

* * *

"Miss?"

She almost gasped. Blinking, she cleared her thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Child, what are you're sins?" the priest asked worriedly.

The kneeler squealed as she rose. And in a guilty voice that she felt was too loud though not more than a whisper replied.

"I killed someone."

* * *

AN: I don't mean to beg but please tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Her ordinary clothes seemed appropriate; she always looked as if death walked by her. She was a good friend of death, not many people could say that, at least not the living though you had to be living to say something, didn't you? No maybe not. Course not. Her friends talked to her all the time, not a bit of lag in communication.

Brielle stood with a bored expression on her face. Her glasses hid her eyes but the pout on her lips clearly said "Get me the hell out of here." Or better yet, "Get _them_ the hell out of here." No one noticed her though. They were too busy crying or making sad faces at the sleek coffin. It was really nice, thought Brielle. Pitch black and polished to a great shine. Too bad it was wasted on… that. She hoped she got one like it someday…

She stuck her tongue out at her reflection. She glanced around, no one saw. She reached for her camera, thought twice and left it alone. She sighed. The priest was droning on, reading some scripture. Is he gonna read the whole damned book. Damned book, is it bad to call the bible that? Oh well… She impatiently tapped her foot, stopped then tugged on her dad's sleeve. He bent down, startled.

"How much longer?"

He shook his head, "Patience…."

She scowled and stared at the rectangular hole in the ground. Is it possible to climb out with all that dirt? Would she suffocate? The next few minutes she imagined as if she were being buried alive. Bound and gagged and stuffed six feet under. She had to watch as the men wearing black slowly shoveled the cold earth onto her. The anxiety was going to kill her faster than the lack of air. Finally she was joining her friends… Would it hurt? She hadn't really asked…

She blinked as people began moving. It was over. Finally! The priest was walking towards where she was. Shit! Did he somehow recognize her? She _knew _those flimsy screens didn't do jack! He came to her parents. She relaxed.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Please if there's anything I can do."

Brielle zoned out a moment staring as people sprinkled holy water on the coffin. Someone laid roses on it. She snorted.

"And you," he addressed her. She looked at him. "It must be hard on you too, were you close with your grandmother?"

Her parents looked apprehensively at her.

"Like toast and butter." She smiled sweetly.

"Ah yes well," the priest made to put his hand on her shoulder.

She quickly jumped back as if he tried to strike her.

"Uh mom, dad, I have to go." She said and sprinted off.

She could hear her mom excusing her. Whatever. As long as she was out of there. She hated being touched, especially without permission. She stopped at the gate and turned in the direction of her friends. Not now…_ they're_ here.

Walking down the street, she thought of where to go. St. Michael's was a no. Home? No. Library? She thought for a moment… fine. It was a bit out of her way but was worth it. It was always quiet there. No one bothered her, not even the librarians. She had been there enough times to know her way around and not have the 'help me' look on her face.

Right away she moved to her section of the library. Yes, _her _section. The two aisles that people tried to avoid, at least when she was there. The fiction section. Now before you start thinking things like 'Oh, that figures, the weird girl is into weird things. Letting her imagination grow too big, probably thinks she's a vampire or something.' No. That isn't why she reads fiction. Brielle actually thinks its funny; how people continue to reuse other people's ideas; Dracula, Frankenstein's monster, werewolves and witches. Pah-lease! These writers seriously needed a good muse or two because reading the same old thing is tiring, they should know that. Only a few have come close to the real thing too. The _others_ would have a kitten if they knew what these people thought they were!

She scanned the shelves looking for new ones; she could only find two. She grabbed the thicker of the two and headed for the line. Crap, she thought as she reached in her pocket. She forgot her card. Luckily for her, the librarian that 'knew' her was at the counter.

"Ah just got this in…"

Brielle stared at her as she scanned the book.

"Alright, you've already proven to be a responsible young lady. It's due the Wednesday two weeks from now." The woman smiled.

"Thanks." She muttered, grabbed the book and left quickly. She stopped in between the glass doors.

A big black dog sat on the street opposite the library. No leash, no collar, no owner, at least not in sight. A stray probably, rabid and starving. Probably attack her the moment she stepped out. It looked at her a moment, tilted its head and became interested in the pavement. Brielle considered the dog a moment and opened the door. It didn't move but its ears perked up.

She kept an eye on the dog as she walked. Its eyes followed her. The dog stood and stretched and slowly started walking on the other side of the street, keeping a few feet behind her. She glanced over her shoulder. She didn't like dogs, they didn't like her and the fact that this one wasn't growling or acting like any normal dog that comes in contact with her was pissing her off. She quickened her pace. The dog did too. Her breathing got harsher, panic starting to set in. Why was she this worried about a mutt?

The crossed the street in the middle of traffic, ignoring the screech of tires and horns. She broke into a run once a large truck passed behind her, blocking the dog's view of her. She stopped after half a block. This was stupid. Why in the hell is she running from a dog? She looked behind her. It was no where in sight. She laughed and plopped onto the cement. Passerby gave her strange looks but she didn't care. She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. Her stomach hurt from laughing.

"Lookout it's Cujo!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet.

Her giggles subsided as she replaced her glasses and straightened herself. "Now where to…?"

* * *

The sun was starting to set. Brielle merrily swung her feet as she sat on top one of the taller tombstones. She chuckled, "And then I just started running! Ha ha, I don't know why but the dog freaked me out! But what would it have done? Mauled my face off!?"

She sighed. "That would have been okay, though. At least it'd have been _normal_ behavior."

She furrowed her brow in thought but then turned her attention to the sunset. "Oh its so pretty!"

She jumped up and climbed a small tree nearby. Sitting on a low branch she brought up her camera. FLASH. She smiled.

"Its like the sky's on fire…" she said softly kicking her feet again. "If only you guys could see it!"

Brielle said her goodbyes shortly after the sunset; she couldn't make out the letters in her book anymore. She silently walked through the cemetery between the rows of tombs. She stopped sensing something as she passed a grave. She bent down. Miranda Denison. Denison… It was familiar…. That was that Steve kid's name wasn't it? After two years of hearing it called during roll, no wonder it stuck in her head. The birth date had passed only a few days ago, she noticed.

_"It's my mom's birthday…"_ she recalled him saying.

So it _was_ his mom… She looked to the bouquet beneath it. Roses. She rolled her eyes and stood.

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Denison."

* * *

Her house was dark when she got in. A light was on in the living room. Her dad was watching the news. He turned his head as she shut the door.

"Ah, you're home. You had me worried."

"You should know by now I can take care of myself."

"I know." He said smiling slightly. He looked tired.

"Where's mom?"

"Alseep. Today was really hard on her, you know…"

"Yeah…" Brielle said shuffling her feet.

"Dinner's on the stove."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go to bed."

Her father looked at her concerned. "Brielle…"

She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "What?"

"A letter came for you today. Its on the table."

Furrowing her brow, she strode into the kitchen. A yellowing letter sat on the table, fancy green writing on the front.

_Ms. Brielle Strum_

_1204 Brewton Dr._

_The Kitchen_

She raised an eyebrow and flipped it over. A crest sealed the back. She sighed, grabbed a pen out of a drawer and wrote on the front in big letters: NO AGAIN! GET A LIFE! She walked to the kitchen window and peered out. She whistled a few times until an owl, that apparently had been waiting for an answer, flew to the window.

"Ew, here take it and don't come back." She said to the bird that in turn gave her a piercing look and flew off.

She shook her head and shut the window, an annoyed expression on her face.

"They just don't know when to quit!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: R&R! Please...??

Chapter Four

Brielle woke more alert than usual. She looked at her clock. It was almost noon. Her eyes widened.

"Shit, I'm late!" she cried and jumped out of bed, stumbling slightly.

She ran to her closet and searched for her uniform. She couldn't find it. Was it in the wash? She bolted downstairs.

"Damn it! Why didn't anyone wake me up!?" she yelled heading to the basement.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" her mom called down.

"I'm late that's what!" she said digging through the dryer. Nothing. Her mom was saying something. She dashed to the washer. There was a load in and the water was filling. She dunked her hands into the cold water.

"Bri!"

"What?"

"Its Sunday!"

She stopped and turned to her mom who was now halfway down the steps.

"It's Sunday?"

"Yes. If you'd just listen when-"

She spaced out almost laughing at how stupid she was. Sunday! She smiled.

"-then maybe you would know what day it is." Her mom finished.

She dried her cold hands on her pajamas, "Yeah... You're right. What's for breakfast?"

"Don't you mean lunch? It's noon. You were sleeping like a bear; I didn't want to wake you."

"Kay, thanks" she said as they made they're way up to the landing.

"How's grilled cheese sound?"

"Great." She smiled. A rare sincere one.

* * *

She scrubbed bits of cheese out of her teeth until they shone. She tossed out her toothbrush and gargled with water. She popped the cap on her medicine bottle and shook three pills loose. She swallowed them without water and shivered slightly. She locked the bathroom door and took a towel out of the closet. Turning on the shower, she took her pajamas off, waiting for the water's temperature to rise. Steam rose and fogged the mirror. Hopping in, she let the water assault her, not minding the heat.

After her shower, she toweled off and wrapped it around her. She stepped out of the bathroom and threw her clothes into a hamper. Closing her door behind her, she dropped her towel and went to her closet again. She put on her undergarments, grey leggings and a black tunic. She crossed over to her bed and grabbed her hair dryer from under it. She unplugged one of her lava lamps and replaced it with the dryer. She switched it on high and let the hot air rush against her hair and face. She squinted slightly at its force. She turned her gaze from the mirror to her window. She, stunned, turn off the hair dryer and set it on her bed. She slowly walked over to the window and stared.

Outside her neighbor's mailbox sat a big black dog.

She gaped for a moment then grinned. She grabbed her cell phone from her dresser and dialed a number.

"S.P.C.A.? Yes…I'd like to report a stray…" She smirked eyeing the dog outside. "Oh, yes, no collar and it looks so _vicious_! I swear it has rabies! Mhmm… Brewton Drive. Yup, better hurry guys; we can't have this beast loose in public areas! Think of the children! …Kay, thanks, bye."

She snapped her phone shut and tossed it on her bed. She peered out the window and made a face at the dog.

"Game over, poochie!"

* * *

She sprawled on the sofa flicking through channels. She wasn't setting foot outside until they got the mongrel. She heard a van pull up. Perking up, she jumped up and crouched by the window.

Two people in uniforms got out; one man, one woman. The dog looked at them and started to edge away.

"Hun, what are you looking at?" her mom asked from behind her.

"Nothing." she said, eyes transfixed.

The people managed to wrangle a rope attached to a pole around his neck but it was putting up a pretty good fight. The lady opened the back of the van and got a cage ready. She managed to muzzle the dog then the man grabbed it around its middle and heaved it into the cage. Once locked, they removed the leash like thing. Brielle watched them close the doors and hop in.

"I hope a nasty energetic five year old adopts you and rides you like a pony, Cujo."

With the dog taken care of, Brielle set off, book tucked under her arm, to St. Michael's. Normally getting rid of a potential stalker, and a dog at that, would have put her in a cheery mood but it was dampened by the previous night's letter. She couldn't believe they'd send one again.

Yes, _again_. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry couldn't take her rejection the first time. They had sent a follow up saying that tuition would be reduced and travels would be free. Yeah, that was nice and all, even her parents were okay with it but she just wasn't interested. What kind of name is that anyway? Hogwarts. Who'd want to go to a place called _Hogwarts_!? It gave her the image of a nasty diseased pig farm. 'Okay, Farmer John, teach us magic tricks!' Yeah, right! She was doing quite fine on her own, thanks!

She booted open the gate open and started towards her hangout. She stopped, her book sliding from her grasp and hitting the ground with a dull thump. She was speechless.

Black and red graffiti covered everything in sight; an odd insignia resembling crossbones under the initials J. T. marked each gravestone. Her stomach tightened. She ran. Petals from flowers littered the path; small flags were upturned and disgraced on the ground. They had better be safe. They had to be safe. She passed Miranda Denison's grave. Defaced. She ran faster, the wind that got around her glasses stung her eyes. Please let them be okay. Please-

She halted abruptly at the sight, her momentum causing her to fall to the ground. She gaped at the three destroyed graves; the lieutenant's had actually been brutally kicked over, the flags that marked either side of his grave snapped in half. Her unblinking gaze drifted over the area. They had hit everything; they didn't even spare the trees from their brutal attack.

From around her, she could faintly make out the roar of the dead, angry and sobbing and bloodthirsty all at once. She gritted her teeth and balled up her fists so tight that her nails drew blood. The energy the spirits were giving off channeled into her, fueling her with the vengeance of hundreds. She was going to find them. She was going to make them pay.

Spurred from the burst of power, she raced through the streets not exactly knowing where she was going. She had been pointed in an eastwardly direction and only had that to go on. She ran a couple more blocks before feeling doubtful of finding them. The extra energy was wearing off and her humanly limitations were making themselves known. Maybe she should turn back. Look for them somewhere-

Another insignia. This time on a mailbox. She stopped next to it and pressed a finger to it. It was still wet but just barely. She looked around. Surely they weren't dumb enough to leave a trail of breadcrumbs to follow... In the distance she could see 'J.T.' on the side of a parked truck. She smirked. Maybe they _were_.

She took off again feeling hopeful. The trail was sketchy and the insignia grew less and less frequent but Brielle felt she was going the right way. When it let her into an alley, she paused. This was a gang she was going after, who knew if they had weapons? Any sane person wouldn't even think twice about going into a shadowy alley in pursuit of a gang. Obviously, the safe and logical thing to do was to walk away, leave it up to the police.

Brielle thrust her shoulders back proudly and went into the alley.

The building to her left was abandoned and had been for the past seven months. One of its lower windows was broken, she paused for a moment. She was about to walk away when feint laughter reached her ears. Grinning, she climbed through.

The inside was bare aside from a few pieces of paper and peeling paint. She shuffled around slowly until she reached a set of stairs. She bypassed them and headed for an elevator she spotted down the hall. It didn't work of course but that didn't stop her from prying open the doors. She stepped in and mentally popped the escape door at the top off and climbed up to it. She grabbed the thick cords attached to the elevator that extended upwards and started climbing. She reached near the top where the voices were loudest. Clinging to the cords, she used her mind to thrust open the doors while she launched herself through them, into the room. She landed in a crouched position then straightened herself.

"Always wanted to do that." She said brushing fake dust off her shoulder.

Ten teen boys starred at her, mouths hanging open in a fish like manner. She said nothing more but glared at them behind her glasses. One snapped out of his stupor and spoke up, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I? A very pissed off person that should ram those spray cans down your throats." She said in an icy voice.

"What do you want?" another asked getting to his feet.

"Which one of you is J.T.?"

They exchanged looks. "We all are."

She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"We all are." He repeated, "The Juvie Ten." He said proudly.

"How'd you find us?" one tall boy demanded.

"How'd Hansel and Gretel find their way back from the witch's candy house?" she replied.

They all looked thoughtful for a moment then just confused. She rolled her eyes.

"What's your business here?" the tall boy asked, reaching in his pocket.

She smiled, "You guys vandalized a cemetery. I want you to clean it up."

They laughed. "Yeah right!"

The tall boy pulled out a knife and smirked. "Why don't you make us." He jeered.

Brielle smiled slightly.

"Okay."

* * *

Brielle sat on the grass reading her book. She flipped the page and looked up. The Juvie Ten were scrubbing tombstones and fixing everything they had destroyed, which included taping flags and buying flowers. She closed the book and got up to observe, they had been working for a good five hours.

"Good work, boys, almost done."

She saw one boy working on her grandmother's grave. "Umm you can skip that one if you want…"

Once she was satisfied they had completed the task, she let them out from under her spell. The ten of them blinked, dazed.

"How'd we get here?"

She ignored the question. "Next time I'll be harder on you. Now get out of here before I change my mind!"

The scrambled out of the cemetery as fast as their worn legs could take them. She almost laughed. People were such diots.

* * *

She returned home in an oddly jovial mood even after she spotted the too polite man that looked like a street sleeper. She merely glared at him as she passed by. Even through her glasses, she knew he felt the intensity of her look. She snorted as he all too casually walked away from her. Just wait till she gets a bat…

Brielle opened the door to her house and immediately heard voices. This isn't something new to her but it surprised her that it was her parents and someone else's. Her parents knew she didn't like strangers or people in the house and they respected that and rarely had guests over, when they did they would warn her. She had gotten no warning; these guests were not invited. She thought about going into the living room, if her parents didn't want them there she could surely scared them off. She adopted the demeanor of a disgruntled Shit-zu whenever strangers were involved especially strangers in her house and they norlayy bolted within five minutes. She looked to the stairs; maybe she could sit this one out…

"Brielle? Is that you?" her mother called.

She sighed and walked into the room. She froze when she saw who was sitting on the couch opposite her parents; a old man and woman, but what irked her even more than old people was the fact that they were both wearing long flowing robes... Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Brielle, these people are from that school, _Hogwarts_." Her mother said, the name sounding odd on her tongue. "They'd like to speak with you."

She gritted her teeth. "I know who they are." She said not looking at them.

"Honey, why don't you sit down and listen to what they have to say." Her dad said in an encouraging tone. "It can't hurt."

Brielle gave him a reluctant look and he gave her one back that had a 'please' attached. She sighed and sat on the floor even though there was a chair open. She ignored her mother's fidgeting, she never approved of Brielle acting inappropriately in front of guests; otherwise her habit of floor sitting was fine.

"Um, why don't we leave you alone." Her dad suggested, standing up.

Her mother started to protest but Brielle caught him whisper something to her. "She's a big girl; she can make a choice on her own."

Brielle didn't catch her mother's reply because the old man chose to speak as the two left the room.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Ms. Strum."

Brielle turned her head away from him, making it very blunt that she didn't care what he said. He continued nonetheless.

"As you already know, we are interested in your attending Hogwarts-"

Her left eye twitched slightly.

"And as _you_ already know,_ I_ have no interest in your magic school!" Brielle snapped, now looking at him. Annoyance had already sparked her short fuse. "I told you twice! Gah! I feel like a victim of date rape! No means no! You got it now?!"

"Young lady!" the old woman exclaimed. "You will mind your tongue."

"Or what, grandma?" she snarled.

The woman looked flustered and totally aghast; she obviously wasn't spoken to like that very often. The man tried to calm her as she made a few faces resembling a gasping fish. A very angry fish.

"Brielle." He began.

"Ms. Strum." Brielle corrected.

"This is for your own protection."

"So now you're threatening me? Really, you need to try a new approach. How 'bout sending nice arts and crafts in the mail?"

He sighed; he hadn't expected her to be this difficult. "These are dark times,"

"Yeah, yeah. Death Chewers and Voldawhatsis, I've read up on them. Bunch of Nazis if you ask me and sooner or later they'll get what's coming to 'em." She said matter of factly. "But they have nothing to do with me, I never bothered them."

"Are you so sure?" the man asked.

She blinked. "Yess? I haven't sent them any hate mail. Do you beg to differ?"

He glanced at the woman who still looked upset, her thin lips pressed into a line. "We have information to believe that you are an interest of theirs. If you give us the chance, we will be able to protect you and your parents-"

"Leave them out of this." Brielle said in a serious voice. "I can manage myself and even if what you're saying is true, I can take care of them on my own."

"Ms. Strum, I don't think you understand-"

"No!" she shouted, standing up. "You don't understand! I said no and I'm not changing my mind! Now leave me alone!"

She ran from the house and followed her footsteps back to St. Michaels. This time she didn't stop to say hello to her friends or even to admire the setting sun or her handiwork of cleaning up the cemetery. Brielle ran straight into the church which was empty and quickly slid under a pew near the back. She screwed her eyes tight and bit her lip. She wasn't going there. She wasn't going with them. Brielle shook slightly and held back tears, something she didn't have to do in a long while. After a few moments her breathing calmed and she opened her eyes.

She paused and heard no footsteps, no one pursuing her. She took off her glasses and turned on her back, staring at the wood and few dried pieces of chewing gum underneath the pew. She wiped her eyes and shifted slightly on the dusty floor. There was a slight movement beside her; she turned her head to see a small spider skitter by. She reached out and put her finger in front of it. The spider stopped then tried going around it. Brielle smiled and blocked it, forcing it to crawl on her hand.

"You've got it good, don't you?" she asked it. "No one else knows you're here. No one's trying to force you away from your home…"

She looked in the corner of the pew; sure enough there was a cobweb. She hummed a tune as she returned the spider to the web, making sure not to damage it. She sighed.

"If I become a spider, I'll be your neighbor okay?"

It scurried into a dark corner of its web. She blinked. "Yeah, but_ I_ can't hide forever." She said putting her glasses back on and scooting out from under the pew.

That night she slept outside in the cemetery, letting the spirits calm her mind and dreams. No death chewers attacked her and neither did any old people. She was finally resting in peace.

* * *

Bvvvt. Bvvvt. Bvvvt.

Brielle cracked her eyes slightly then raised her arm to shield them from the harsh sun. With a groan, she reached for her cell that ended up somewhere above her head.

Bvvvt. Bvvv-

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Brielle!" she heard her mother shout. "Where have you been? We've been so worried!"

Brielle rolled onto her stomach and rubbed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

She heard her mother say something away from the phone and her dad's voice reached her ears.

"Bri, come home now."

Her father never really ordered her to do anything, half because he didn't believe it was right and also because he knew it wouldn't work anyway. This was odd behavior for him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, half concerned.

"I can't explain now, just come home. It's very important."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

There was a long pause.

"Dad?"

He said something that she didn't hear.

"Brielle, tell me where you are."

He seemed desperate.

"Dad…?"

Her heart sped up slightly and she noticed the spirits were becoming more active. There was a loud noise then muffled sounds on the other end.

"Dad?" she asked again, a tinge of panic in her voice.

"Brielle! GET AWAY! RUN!"

The line went dead and she dropped her cell. Her breathing was wild and her mind was racing. What the hell is going on?!

AN: Sort of short but I wanted to end it there. Please review! Thanks to all that reviewed the previous chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Brielle didn't think twice after her father's warning to stay away. She of course chose the fastest route to her house, like hell if she was going to sit back and let God knows what happen. Besides, like she had said to the old man, she can take care of herself _and_ her parents.

Once she reached Brewton Drive, her eyes fell upon her house in all its sickening perfection. Nothing out of place in the least, there was minimal noise and sunlight and even one of her neighbors was outside mowing his lawn. She cautiously made her way to the house and stood outside her door. It was unlocked, she noticed. Peeking inside, she didn't see anything wrong nor did she find her parents. She stepped fully inside and shut the door. She checked the first floor, nothing. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a large umbrella by the front door. It was better protection than nothing. Brielle licked her lips nervously as she ascended the stairs.

Immediately, she noticed the lamps in her room had been turned on, each casting a colored light into the hallway. She pursed her lips. No one was allowed in there without permission! She gritted her teeth and stepped into her room. To her utter horror, inside snooping through her drawers was none other than the weird ass hobo that kept bumping into her. No fucking way!

"Someone's been sleeping in _my_ bed," She growled causing him to spin around. "AND HE'S STILL HERE!"

He looked thoroughly shocked and somewhat frightened as Brielle changed at him, umbrella pointed towards him. He managed to side step it but couldn't help falling onto her mattress as she purposely collided with him. She held the still closed umbrella horizontal against his throat, cutting off some of his air supply. He had been reaching in his pocket for something but had to abandon his search to try and pry her off.

"What the fuck are you?" she snarled.

He made a choking noise and she allowed him some air.

"Remus Lupin," he managed to say. "I'm with the Order."

She furrowed her brows. "Where are my parents?"

"We took them to Headquarters,"

"Wrong answer, asshole!" she cried as she punched him in the gut with more force than a teenage girl should have.

"What's going on in here, Lupin?" a voice growled from the doorway.

Brielle spun around and leapt off the bed, leaving Lupin gasping for breath. She eyes the man in the doorway. He looked callous and seemed to have been in many horrible accidents; his most noticeable feature was the large bulging eye that looked around on its own accord.

Seeing his comrade injured by her doing, he raised what Brielle knew to be a wand; she had read plenty about them and thought they were rather unnecessary. Holding the umbrella in front of her, she backed up towards her window.

"Don't do anything stupid, Strum, and you be safe and sound with your mummy and daddy, got it?" he said mockingly.

Lupin groaned and started to get up, soon she'd really be outnumbered, though she wasn't very worried.

Brielle's face was blank but behind her sun glasses, her eyes were filled with anxiety. It took a lot of control to keep the adrenaline pumping through her veins invisible to anyone but herself but she managed. Lupin had been different, she hadn't expected her rage to bite through her mask so quickly but now she corrected herself. Her humanity caused her one slip up, now she couldn't afford another.

"You think you hold power over me, wizard?" she asked in an even tone that seemed slightly amused.

Neither responded, just stared at her. She pulled one of many hanging CDs from her ceiling and looked at it, nodding. Time to fuck with them. She held it up for them to see. "Good one."

She started bobbing her head and swayed slightly in an odd dance. She started humming then she opened her mouth and started to sing.

"_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, do di do do, here comes the sun and I say 'It's alright.'" _

The two didn't quite know what to make of her uncalled for outburst. "Ms. Strum?" began the one called Lupin but she kept on going.

"_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes… Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…"_

"We have to ask you to come with us." Lupin said.

Brielle ignored him and only sang louder. _"Sun, sun, sun, here it comes… Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…"_

"Enough nonsense!" growled the other.

At this point Brielle raised her voice to almost a scream. _"Sun, sun, sun, _HERE IT COMES!"

With that she suddenly grabbed a hold of her drapes and yanked them down with one pull, causing the bright sunlight to spill into her room and bounce off the hanging CDs and various shiny objects in her room, temporarily blinding the two and giving herself enough time to open the umbrella and push past them. Oh how she was grateful for her sunglasses and her odd collection of trinkets.

She ran to her parents' room and shut the door. With a single thought, their king sized bed was thrown across the room and pressed against the door with a tight seal. She rushed to her father's closet, the room had two. It was locked but not to her surprise. She easily opened it with her mind though if she hadn't been in such a hurry she'd have enjoyed picking the lock. There was a bang on the door. Shuffling through birth certificates, passports, legal documents and other unimportant papers in a medium sized box at the bottom, she found a key- she had to give the boys_ some_ chance, didn't she? She pushed aside coats and suits and found a long case and grinned. She unlocked it and took out a highly polished shotgun. Her father loved hunting. She removed the safety guard and filled it with bullets.

She stood from her squatting position and faced the door as it finally gave and the bed fell forward, missing her by inches. She looked at them through the mild dust in the air and shrugged.

"Not bad," she said nonchalantly as she locked and loaded. "but this is MY boom stick!"

AN: Hope you liked it! Additional disclaimer: ANYTHING you recognize is not mine! There's six of you on alert for this fanfic so please review!


End file.
